Il était une fois : Deux âmes jumelles
by Chette
Summary: Emma est désorientée, tous les habitants sont plongés dans un sommeil mystérieux. Où doit-elle aller et surtout à qui va-t-elle avoir à faire pour trouve la solution. Et si la solution n'était pas au bout du chemin, mais bien plus près, une solution aux effluves de thé enivrantes.
1. Le parrain de la Magie

**B**onjour à tous, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et vous divertira !  
Il s'agit d'une fiction fondé sur la série américaine Once upon a time qui cartonne pas mal en ce moment.  
Je vous la conseille vivement !

Il s'agit d'une divergence effectuée après la fin de la saison1 (la saison 2 sortira en septembre). La ville, Storybrooke située dans le Maine, Etats-Unis regroupe des habitants qui sont en fait les réels personnages des contes de fées. Ils ont été envoyés dans cette ville suite à une malédiction lancée par la méchante reine pour se venger de Blanche-neige. De ce fait, tous les habitants ont perdu leurs souvenirs d'antant et vivent comme de normaux citoyens, jusqu'à ce que la malediction fut levée par Emma, la fille de Blanche-neige et du prince charmant. (dit comme ça , ça fait gniagnian mais c'est cool ;) ) !

Le script original apparient bien sur aux scénaristes de la série.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Il était une fois._

CHAPITRE 1

Ce fut comme un tsunami. Quelque chose de totalement renversant. Un immense rideau de fumée violette s'abattit sur la ville. Les habitants se préparaient à être soufflés mais la fumée passa au travers, comme si elle les transperçaient de son essence d'une façon indolore et presque naturelle.

Snow et Charming qui venaient de s'être retrouvés se protégèrent de la fumée comme de quelque chose de dangereux et de fataliste. Pourtant ce n'était certes pas l'avis de tous les habitants.  
Et même l'avis rigoureusement contraire de Mr Gold, alias Rumplestilskin.

Agissant comme le parrain de la magie, il la ramena dans un autre monde que le sien. Car la magie est synonyme de pouvoir. Celui qui tirait les ficelles de la ville le savait bien, les habitants n'étaient que marionnettes à la merci des aléas comme ce pauvre Pinocchio abandonné de tous , gisant fixement dans son lit.

Oui, la magie était le pouvoir, un pouvoir dont Rumplelstilskin ne pouvait se passer, elle avait l'effet d'une drogue sur lui, provoquer la mort, changer le destin. Il s'en riait.  
Quelle magnifique journée, il avait Belle avec lui, le pouvoir allait lui revenir. Bael manquait tristement au tableau toutefois, la magie allait l'aider, une sort de reciprocité : Il l'avait fait intégrer un nouvel espace de jeu, et la magie à son tour l'aiderait à trouver son fils.

Non loin de là, tous les habitants étaient comme figés dans leur étonnement. Une nouvelle vie leur avait été insufflée, nouvelle quoiqu'ancienne. Emma, un geste protecteur autour d'Henry contemplait stupéfaite le magma violet qui s'abattait sur eux tandis que son fils se noyait de nouvelles inquiétudes, passé la joie qu'il avait eu lorsque la malédiction fut brisée par sa mère.

Red était en train d'essuyer la vaisselle du café tout en pestant contre l'effet de lourdeur atmosphérique qu'elle ressentait. Elle allait s'en plaindre à sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle la vit observer le ciel l'air interdit. A son tour elle se retourna et elle vit. A peine esquissé un premier geste d'effarement que la fumée fut sur elle, n'épargnant que le verre sale qui alla se briser sur le carrelage.

Ce fut le lot de tous les habitants, Hansel et Gretel s'en amusèrent, tandis que Jiminy retrouva là le signe de sa culpabilité, ayant procuré la mort de deux parents aimant à cause de la magie.

La mauvaise reine des contes de fées, recyclée en mairesse fit naître un sourire après les larmes.  
La magie, quel délice cela allait-il être ! Se venger, enfin ! Le jeu pouvait désormais commencer à armes égales…

Un deuxième sourire naquit des lèvres d'un autre personnage, quasiment en simultané.  
Toutefois, ce sourire était moins accentué, il s'agissait d'un pacte muet d'avec la magie, une forme d'entendement. Par-delà son chapeau extravaguant, un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur le visage demi caché du chapelier, un sourire si tentant qu'on eu tôt fait de faire le parallèle avec un chat bien familier

* * *

La fumée se dissipa comme elle était venue. Emma la première reprit doucement connaissance. Elle était allongée sur le sol froid de l'hôpital. Henry gisait à ses côtés, son premier reflexe fut la panique, elle avait failli le perdre, ce cauchemar était-il en train de reprendre forme, allait-elle le perdre à nouveau ?  
Bien heureusement, elle le vit se mouvoir lentement, comme au ralenti, et laissa s'échapper son soulagement par un soupir non contenu.

Soupir qui resta coincé dans sa gorge. Qu'avait-elle vu, Henri était toujours là, étendu immobile dans la même position. Aussitôt elle glapit comme un animal terré. Etait-ce son imagination qui avait déréglé sa raison, ou une hallucination ?

_-Henri, Henri, réveille-toi, répond, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie, parle, allez !  
_  
De rage elle le brusquait presque. Mais rien n'y fit, Henri resta dur comme le marbre, froid comme la pierre. Au moins il respirait régulièrement quoique faiblement. Emma alla vérifier la respiration des autres « nouveaux patients » de l'hôpital et fut soulagée de constater qu'ils étaient bien tous en vie. Elle déposa Henri sur un lit proche, lui déposa une marque d'affection sur le front et se résolut à tirer le clair dans cette ville insensée.

Une fois ses pensées dissipées, elle eut un brusque retour à la réalité en réalisant la nature de ses parents. Etait-ce possible ? Sa mère était une héroïne de conte de fée, une des plus pures et des plus emblématiques figure de l'innocence, Blanche-Neige elle-même.

La peau aussi blanche que la neige et les cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène.

Son père était l'amour de Blanche-Neige, alias Mary-Margaret, alias sa colocataire et de ses amies, la plus chère. Emma eut soudain la tête qui tournait. De réaliser sa source de ses peines étant enfante, pourquoi l'avait-on abandonné, tout était là. La ville n'était qu'un puzzle à reconstruire. Sa mère et son père. Ils étaient bien là, gisant comme les autres au beau milieu de la rue, enlaçés. Quelque chose remonta alors en Emma, un mélange d'émotions non feintes.  
Ses parents.. Mary-Margaret et David, le John Doe de l'hôpital.

Ses parents avaient son âge.. Les trois générations offraient un tableau des plus déconcertants, jeunes différents, beaux à leur façon, beaux par leur empreinte dans l'esprit de l'enfance.

Emma eut alors un haut-le-cœur et sa désorientation la saisit brutalement. Qu'allait-elle faire, pourquoi était-elle réveillée et pas les autres ? Elle fit soudain demi-tour et couru vers son fils, pour s'assurer que son état était stable puis ré-emboîta le pas.

Une ville fantôme, un frisson parcourut son échine, l'on n'entendait rien d'autre que le vent qui sifflait de façon répétitive. Un craquement, puis un autre, des bruits de pas, Emma se tourna brutalement vers l'origine du bruit. Mr Gold, ou du moins l'homme qui prétendait être Mr Gold semblait revenir des bois, il marchait en direction d'Emma et portait une poupée de chiffon aussi grande qu'un humain. Celui-ci vit Emma et vint à sa rencontre.  
En s'approchant, elle discerna plus attentivement ce que portait Mr Gold, ce n'était nullement une poupée de chiffon, mais une jolie femme à l'allure négligée qui semblait inerte entre les bras maigrelets de l'antiquaire.

_- Emma_ ! fit-il en amorçant un sourire

Celle-ci resta sur ses gardes. Les questions qu'elle se posait depuis son réveil ne tardèrent pas à sortir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi tout le monde est endormi ? Vous nous rejouez la Belle au bois dormant ou quoi ?

Son ton sarcastique habituel se mêlait à l'univers des contes dont elle avait récemment pris conscience. Sans même y faire attention elle l'avait finalement accepté.

_- C'est un projet intéressant même si j'ignore qui est cette autre Belle  
_  
(menteur)

_- Emma, voudriez-vous m'accompagner à l'hôpital, je dois remplir quelques formulaires.  
_  
_- Vous plaisantez ? s'enorgueillit cette dernière. Vous me laissez avec toutes mes questions, le village, tout le monde semble mort, et pourquoi êtes-vous là, vous, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours le seul mêlé à ces choses-là ?  
_  
Il ricana.

_- Ces choses-là ! Allons très chère, vous ne savez pas, loin de vous imaginer ce qu'il se prépare réellement, vous avez grandi dans un cocon, loin du monde, laissez-moi faire, c'est par ici.  
_  
Emma resta clouée. Elle était tout de même shériff ,bientôt trentenaire et il lui parlait comme à une gamine ignorante. Toutefois, sans qu'elle ne se l'expliquait, elle le suivit.

Il pénétrèrent une nouvelle fois dans l'hôpital. Il tapa un code digital près de la chambre d'Henri , chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusque là. Un grand couloir se dévoila dans les tréfonds de l'hôpital. Rumpelstilstkin s'avança sans plus faire attention à la réceptionniste écroulée sur le comptoir et avança jusqu'à une porte.

_- Restez là un petit moment ma chère, vous serez plus tranquille_ ,annonca-t-il en ouvrant la porte qui donnait visiblement sur une cellule.

_- Vous êtes fous ! Jamais je ne…_

A peine eut-elle le temps de prononcer ces paroles que la porte claqua derrière elle, toussant à cause de la fumée ,elle réalisa au bruit de la porte qui se refermait qu'elle avait été roulée par ce qui lui semblait être de la magie.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. Le salaud, pensa-t-elle. Elle considéra sa « prison » , un vulgaire lit en paillasse. Point .

Quel luxe


	2. Qui est là ?

Chapitre 2

Une heure, deux heures ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?  
Non. Cela ne faisait que 21minutes d'après une vérification auprès de sa montre.  
Cauchemar. Henri, ses parents, Red et tous les habitants, allaient-ils au moins se réveiller un jour ? Et Regina, cette garce qui avait manqué de la tuer elle puis son fils, elle allait s'en tirer forcément, les méchantes des contes ne baissent pas les bras si facilement constata-t-elle amèrement.

Elle avait du s'endormir. Son ventre vide s'était tu. Elle baignait dans un univers différent, presque irréel, une sorte d'avant-quelque chose, un pressentiment.

Il lui sembla qu'on l'observait. Mal à l'aise, Emma se recroquevilla un peu plus sur sa paillasse. Ne parvenant à chasser cette impression, elle ouvrit les yeux. Après un coup d'œil, tout semblait comme auparavant, toutefois quelque chose attira son attention. La porte. Elle était lisse comme une porte blindée en acier, alors comment expliquer le bouton de porte à l'air cocasse qui l'ornait dorénavant.

_- Un bouton de porte_ ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute sans raison.

- Il semblerait que oui ,répliqua simplement ce dernier.

Il lui semblait qu'une violente migraine essayait de faire irruption dans sa tête. Un bouton de porte qui parle, bien sur, pourquoi pas !

S'éclaircissant la voix elle bredouilla  
_- D'accord, pouvez-vous..pouvez-vous ouvir la porte ?  
_  
_- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes,_grinça-t-il.

_- …S'il vous plait ?  
_  
_- Je me fiche éperdument de vos formules, fermé je suis, fermé je demeurerai jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

Muée d'une colère soudaine en raison de sa position de prisonnière impuissante, qui plus est discutait avec un bouton de porte, elle décida de prendre littéralement les choses en main. Elle saisit le bouton malgrè ses protestations et tourna de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci semblait se débattre sous la chaleur moite de ses deux mains. Ne parvenant pas à l'ouvrir elle saisit la seule chose blessante qu'elle avait sur elle, son insigne et força la serrure du bouton qui au bout de plaintes acidulées céda bon grè mal grè.

Emma bondit hors de sa prison en ignorant les cris indignés du bouton clamant que personne n'agissait de la sorte « normalement ». Si le terme normal s'apparentait au monde des contes de fées, il faudrait se pencher sérieusement sur la définition actuelle de ce mot.

Parvenue au rez-de-chaussée, elle constata avec une demi-teinte de soulagement que tout était comme 'avant'. Les personnes gisaient, vivantes mais inconscientes. Henri gardait jalousement sa place sur le lit où elle l'avait préalablement placé.

Rassurée, elle ressortit de l'hôpital en prenant bien garde d'être plus méfiante et de raser les murs.

Elle était à la recherche d'une solution, et une solution elle trouverait. Sa raison en dépendait.

* * *

Ses pas la conduisirent presque hors de la ville, Elle reconnut son bureau de loin ainsi que les bois qui s'offraient à sa vue. Son pied heurta l'escalier qui menait à un grand manoir. Le chapelier. Elle se rappelait de lui, son obsession pour sa fille, ses nombreux chapeaux qui prétendaient avoir le pouvoir de voyager dans des mondes différents. La façon dont il l'avait drogué sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, mais aussi la façon dont il l'avait rattrapé alors qu'elle se sentait défaillir. La mise en scène pertinemment orchestrée. –Le salaud. Jura-t-elle entre ses dents. Mais il était mort, ou disparu. Encore un mystère.

Elle commença à tourner les talons lorsqu'elle aperçu quelque chose bouger dans les fourrés. Mi inquiète mi curieuse elle attendit et observa. Une touffe blanche pointa hors des broussailles, et deux yeux étonnés la regardèrent. Un lapin. Terrifiant !

Le lapin prit le temps d'observer Emma d'une manière qui la mettait mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'animal, mais presque ...d'humain. Emma sentit une bouffée d'horreur la traverser. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'inhabituel. Le lapin glissa finalement son regard ailleurs et disparut dans la direction opposée.

Désorientée par cette confrontation, Emma décida de retourner au manoir, celui-ci offrait une vue d'ensemble sur la ville et elle trouverait peut-être des réponses en fouillant. Sans qu'elle ne se l'expliquait, elle était attirée par ce manoir.

Après avoir grimpé les marches quatre à quatre elle retrouva la porte principale qui était entrouverte. Elle se sentit comme une voleuse mais entrer chez quelqu'un qui l'avait droguée, menaçée avec une arme à feu et brutalisée, fit s'envoler ses appréhensions.

Le bureau. Il devait y avoir des informations sur ce monde des contes dont elle venait de prendre connaissance. Mais ce n'était que dessins griffonnés de chapeaux, des dizaines et des dizaines de modèles avec à chaque fois la promesse d'un accessoire qui changerait la donne. En poussant les feuilles, elle découvrit un portrait, celui d'une petite fille, l'amie de son fils, la fille du chapelier.  
Le portrait était beau, pas d'un beau classique mais d'une beauté particulière. La page était vibrante d'émotion, d'un soin accordée au modèle. Emma était comme subjugée par le portrait, oubliant pendant un instant l'objet de sa fouille.

Elle ne s'aperçut même pas que quelqu'un avait doucement refermé la porte et ce faisant, pénétré dans la même pièce qu'elle.  
_  
- N'est-elle pas magnifique ? R_ésonna une voix derrière son dos.

Surprise, Emma lacha un hoquet et se retourna. C'était lui. Le chapelier, l'homme qui se faisait appeler Jefferson. Grand, la silhouette se découpant dans l'encadrure de la porte. Il l'observait de ses yeux complices à la couleur indéfinie.

Il avait changé ,pensa d'emblée la shériff. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, et quelques mèches lui tombaient négligement sur la paupière. Il affichait un air doux mais ferme. Elle était entrée par effraction chez lui et avait volé le portrait le plus fidèle qu'il avait réussi à faire de Grace, de Paige se corrigeait-il à chaque fois. Toutefois, il ne projetait pas de s'en faire une ennemie, c'était un espoir de plus pour atteindre ce qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre, sa fille. Un espoir vain, ainsi fut-il surprit de la trouver là.

_- Vous…vous n'êtes pas mort, _lacha Emma sans grande délicatesse .

_- C'est bien vu, maintenant vous allez me dire ce que vous faites dans mes appartements.  
_  
_- Euh, je .. cherche de l'aide, pour mon fils et tous les autres habitants. Ils sont tous…  
_  
_- Endormis. Effectivement, ca doit faire déjà quelques heures. Ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez l'aide dont vous avez besoin._

Devant ses paroles pessimistes, Emma explosa.

_- Mais vous ne faites rien ! Vous…Vous fabriquez des chapeaux, vous connaissez la magie et toutes ces choses et vous restez là, sans rien faire à attendre ! Merde vous êtes un lâche !_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi depuis des années. Peu de gens lui avaient parlé tout court depuis des années en réalité. Mais il fut comme giflé par ces accusations dont il savait qu'elles étaient vraies. Il avait fini par reconnaître sa défaite en un sens mais avait plongé dans une sorte de folie pour se rattacher à un espoir infime bien qu'il savait qu'il n'y en avait pas. La reine l'avait une fois de plus dupé. Tout n'était qu'échec, et voilà que cette femme s'immisçait dans son manoir et lui balançait ces mots en pleine face.

Voyant sa surprise, Emma parut se radoucir.

_- Ecoutez, votre fille aussi est surement endormie, comme eux tous, mais mon fils, je dois faire quelque chose, on peut les aider, on peut faire quelque chose ensemble.  
_  
Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis s'avança dans l'autre pièce.

_-Suivez-moi._


	3. Quelle heure est il ?

_**S**alut ! Je remercie beaucoup Remus J. Potter-Lupin pour sa Review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère d'être relativement fidèle à la série tout en apposant ma ''patte''. Tu m'as donné envie de continuer l'histoire par ton encouragement et je t'en remercie. j'ai donc posté un demi-chapitre supplémentaire pour annoncer une intrigue parallèle. Les choses se corsent, et pas que dans le thé ;)_

_Merci, et n'hésitez pas à reviewez, c'est vital pour un auteur ! Bisous :D_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3.

_-Rumplestilsktins a, je crois, ramené la magie dans cette ville. Il a du se servir d'un sort dont il a le secret, et par je ne sais quel miracle il a réussi._  
_Toutefois, il y a des conséquences. Les gens de cette ville sont endormis, parce que leur métabolisme l'a mal supporté._

Voyant qu'Emma allait l'interroger, il l'interrompit d'une main pour continuer.

_-Ce qu'ils appellent la malédiction et que vous avez levée était en fait un sort très puissant qui a ôté la magie de leur monde et les a envoyé dans un autre monde. Le monde que vous connaissez, à Storybrooke. Si vous les interrogez, personne ne se souvient de l'épisode de leur rencontre car ils appartenaient au même monde et le sort a falsifié leur mémoire.  
_  
_Vous me suivez ? Rumplestilskins a inversé la malédiction en rétablissant la magie dans un monde où elle n'est pas censée opérer._

_La magie a toujours un contrepoids, et elle affecte leur mémoire et leur conscience. Honnêtement je ne sais pas s'ils vont se réveiller ou rêver éternellement de leur vrai monde. Ce qu'il a fait est contre-nature, la magie n'est pas faite pour ce monde et les conséquences se paient._

Emma était abasourdie.

_-Mais vous ! et moi ! et lui ne sont pas endormis !  
_  
_-Vous avez échappé à la malédiction la première fois, vous réagissez donc mieux à défaut de migraines sans doutes. En ce qui me concerne je suis un voyageur, la malédiction ne m'a pas touché et le sorcier est bien trop soucieux pour s'être laissé prendre._

_-Mais… Henri aussi n'appartient pas à ce monde !  
_  
_-C'est étonnant je vous l'accorde, je pense qu'il s'est tellement persuadé de la véracité de notre monde réel, par là j'entend féerique, qu'il est pris au piège comme eux._

_Emma mit quelques secondes pour digérer ces informations.  
_  
_-Eh bien.. Avez-vous une solution ?  
_  
_-Non ! Et vous ?  
_  
_-A vrai dire je comptai plus sur vous !  
_  
_-Considérons les options.  
_  
_-Très bien._

Emma se détendit un peu. Ils trouveraient un moyen. Elle sortit de ses pensées et réalisa qu'elle était installée sur un fauteuil relativement confortable autour d'une petite table.

_-Voudriez-vous un thé ?  
_  
Elle hésita, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jefferson.

_-Je vous le garantis sans drogue ! s'en amusa-t-il  
_  
_-Bien_. Fit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Il lui apporta une tasse fumante aux arômes agréables de fruits.

_-Servi à l'heure du thé !  
_  
Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour la saisir elle respira dans le même temps son parfum et fut intimement troublée de cette soudaine proximité. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle toussa aussitôt pour faire bonne mesure.

_-Ca va ? _s'inquiéta-t-il.

_-Oui, j'ai , comme des sortes de vertiges parfois.  
_  
_-Votre métabolisme_. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il but sa tasse à la manière des anglais et quelques éléments lui revinrent en mémoire. Le thé, l'heure ronde, le lapin qu'elle avait vu, et aussi le bouton de porte.

Les souvenirs de sa petite enfance lui revinrent. Elle avait dévoré le livre de Caroll et être assise en train de boire un thé en compagnie du chapelier fou lui sembla fort agréable. Elle se sentit comme Alice. La Alice Liddell ou la Alice du pays des merveilles , peu lui importait. Monde réel, monde féerique. Elle savourait cet instant comme elle savourait son thé, d'être là, en oubliant la situation dramatique le temps d'une gorgée.

* * *

_Ainsi vous êtes le vrai Chapelier ?_ s'enquit Emma mi curieuse, mi sceptique

- _La notion du vrai, du faux n'a pas d'importance lorsque les choses sont figées comme dans l'état actuel, ne croyez-vous pas Miss Swan_ ? avança-t-il d'un ton évasif, les yeux noyés dans sa tasse.

Une question par une autre question. Evidemment. Mais la shérif ne se laissa pas démonter.

Elle scrutait le beau visage du chapelier, dont la mèche de cheveux ondulée lui barrait le visage, d'ailleurs elle ne remarquait que maintenant que ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis la dernière fois, ils lui donnaient un air plus profond, mystérieux, et bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pas avoué de son propre chef, plus beau encore.

_- C'est une sorte d'univers intemporel si je vous suis ?  
_  
_- Pour eux, oui. Pour nous, le temps s'écoule normalement.  
_  
Il paraissait maintenant ennuyé par ses questions et étouffa même un léger bâillement.

A demi vexée, Emma se leva afin de faire un rapide tour de la pièce, histoire d'aérer ses idées. Elle eut tôt fait de repérer pour la seconde fois la longue vue, dont l'objectif pointait immanquablement vers son bureau. Un drap déchira soudain le ciel le temps d'une seconde et Emma fit un petit saut en arrière de surprise. Après tout, la norme était déréglée, alors à quoi bon s'inquiéter d'un drap à la merci du vent.

_- Rassurez-vous, je ne faisais que m'intéresser au déroulement de l'enquête._ avança la voix de Jefferson, railleuse.

Elle fut surprise et légèrement gênée par ses dires, dans ce bureau elle avait échangé un baiser avec Graham, son prédécesseur, et c'était avant qu'il ne tombe raide mort pensa-t-elle, une pointe d'amertume.

En serait-il ainsi de toutes ses histoires amoureuses ? Elle secoua la tête vivement, qu'est-ce-que l'amour venait faire là-dedans, et comment pouvait-elle y penser alors que son fils était…  
Elle s'arrêta net en croisant le regard amusé du Chapelier, qui affichait maintenant un air intéressé au vue de son sourire.

_- Un problème ?  
_  
-_ Pas le moindre._ Conclut-il, de plus en plus amusé.

Agacée, elle noua ses cheveux à la va-vite et regagna sa place.

_- L'avez-vous vu ?_ questionna alors son voisin

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur  
_- Vu qui?_

_- Je parle du sorcier_

Cet ordure de Mr Gold ou plutôt Rump…Rulmpel… Non vraiment, mieux valait garder son nom de couverture.

_-Il m'a enfermée_

_-Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir comment vous avez réussi à vous échapper ?_

_-J'ai… légèrement forcé le bouton de porte_

_- Si ce n'était que légèrement il n'aurait pas cédé._ releva-t-il

Emma fit la moue. _–D'accord, j'ai dû le frapper un peu pour qu'il obéisse._

Il éclata de rire

_– Tout se tient. Vous avez fracturé le nez de ce pauvre bouton, j'en connais une que la nouvelle ne va pas enchanter…_

_-Je n'ai pas peur de Regina_. Grogna-t-elle

_- Qui parle de Regina ?_

Emma était perplexe. _-De qui parlez-vous ?_

_- Enfin c'est évident non ?_

Son jeu de répondre à ses questions par d'autres questions faisait bouillir la shérif mais elle inspira profondément pour ne pas laisser paraître son agacement.

_-Non_

Jefferson lança alors dans un claquement de langue  
_-Il s'agit de la Reine de cœur_

_- La Reine de cœur ?_ fit-elle, abasourdie

_-Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que vous aviez lu l'ouvrage de Sir Caroll ?_

Emma bredouilla une réponse affirmative en attendant la suite, mais elle ne vint pas. Le Chapelier était à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées et affichait un regard vide.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, par moments, il pouvait se montrer d'une grande lucidité et la seconde d'après juché sur des nuages vaporeux.

Il réagit pourtant et se leva vers la fenêtre.  
_- Sa venue ne sera pas une très bonne chose._

_-Elle… compte venir_

_-Elle est peut-être même déjà là_. Avançait-il d'un ton serein.

Emma affichait une mine horrifiée. La reine de cœur ! Celle qui hurlait à ce qu'on coupe la tête de chaque personnage. Comment allait-elle se faire à l'idée que les contes étaient des retranscriptions d'histoire réelles…

_- Comment pouvez-vous en être sur ?_  
Il haussa les épaules

_- Certains signes de mon univers. Vous avez mentionné le bouton de porte, et j'ai cru voir cet éternel retardataire de lapin dans les fourrés._

Un poids tomba dans la poitrine d'Emma. Le lapin, le bouton, et ce drap qui déchirait le ciel, n'était-il pas bicolore ? Oui c'était ça, noir et rouge, il lui avait même semblé voir un signe et un nombre dessus.

Les yeux scrutateurs de Jefferson passèrent à travers ses pensées.

_- Et j'ai bien peur que l'armée des cartes ne soient en marche._


End file.
